Insomnio
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Todas la noches era lo mismo, él se retorcía, lloraba y se lamentaba por la muerte de Ayano, y ella se quedaba ahí, sin animarse a verlo, porque también le dolía. Tal vez, lo mejor sería apoyarlo en lo que pudiera, para que no sufriera, no tanto.


_¡Holis~! ¡Buen día~! Yo hoy traigo otro One-Shot :'). Realmente, es la primera vez que estoy tan activa en FF como escritora, recuerdo que antes publicaba algo una vez cada cien mil años LOL_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **** _ésta maldita sega no es mía, ya no jodan. Y si lo fuera, creo que todo habría sido un_ _poco_ _(nótese el sarcasmo) más trágico :v_

 _En fin, no los entretengo más así que... ¡a leer!_

 ** _/_**

Insomnio

Eran las dos de la mañana y seguía sin poder dormir; a su lado, estaba el rubio que no dejaba de moverse: patadas, manotazos, risas y algunos murmullos entre otras cosas. Simplemente no podía quedarse quieto. Sabía que era hiperactivo, pero esto es el colmo.

Sin embargo, no era la razón por la que se mantenía despierta. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, había aprendido a base de palizas nocturnas que lo mejor era quedarse quieta en el borde del colchón y mantener la calma hasta dormirse, de otro modo lo mataría. Incluso creía que había desarrollado una clase de extraña empatía: ella sufría de noche lo que él de día.

Lo que le provocaba insomnio era el hecho de que, cuando hablaba, le rompía el corazón.

Había noches en las que sus murmullos eran entendibles y se oían perfectamente en la silenciosa habitación que compartían.

Balbuceos lastimeros y dolidos inundaban aquel cuarto.

Y ella se negaba a verlo en ese estado, no quería ver como su rostro se transformaba en la imagen gráfica de la tristeza que, en ocasiones, era acompañada por algunas lágrimas. Porque no sólo le dolía ver como la persona que más amaba en su vida sufría hasta en los sueños sino que también lo hacía cuanto éste se lamentaba. "¡Nee-chan, vuelve, vuelve!", era lo más recurrente, pero también estaba esos "te extraño", "yo no podré seguir adelante" y "la felicidad ya no está". Y ni hablar cuando repetía el nombre de su hermana mayor incontables veces.

Sabía que la muerte de Ayano le había golpeado duro, mas no fue hasta que comenzó a compartir habitación que se dio cuenta de la profundidad de eso.

Kido sufría cuando lo escuchaba de ese modo –modo del cual nunca lo vería comportarse de día-, pero no sólo se afligía por él sino que por ella misma también.

Esas noches, cuando Kano murmuraba en alto y el insomnio le ganaba, se preguntaba si lo que él decía sentir por ella era real y no otra de sus máscaras.

Tenía miedo de que todo fuera una gran mentira, miedo de que la única persona a la que llegó a amar de verdad le esté engañando con una promesa de falso amor, sea por diversión o por lástima.

Sabía que el chico había sufrido mucho más la pérdida de su querida hermana que ella y Seto, mas cuando había presenciado el momento de su muerte y después tuviera que fingir ser ella frente una amiga de ésta.

Quería protegerlo de los malos sueños, pero también deseaba saber la verdad.

Una vez, cuando recién habían comenzado a dormir juntos, le preguntó, lo más sutilmente que pudo, si de verdad la amaba. La respuesta obviamente fue afirmativa, y con eso le bastó como para tranquilizarse por el resto del día, porque a la noche sus dudas volvieron.

Temía que Kano amara a Ayano, no como hermana, sino como mujer. Le horrorizaba pensar que tal vez él esté con ella como un remplazo de la mayor. O peor, porque le tiene lástima.

Claro que ella amaba a su hermana, de eso no había duda, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos, porque el rubio la quisiera más. Y algo de furia, porque si Ayano no hubiera muerto en aquel momento no sólo su amado sería más feliz, sino que todos los demás (ella incluyéndose) también.

La dolía el corazón de solo pensarlo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó una gran frenada de algún auto que pasaba por la calle en ese momento. Miró el reloj, ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Se giró para ver a su pareja, estaba extrañamente quieto, hecho bolita, probablemente lamentándose de algo.

Volvió la vista a la ventana y decidió que lo mejor sería apoyarlo en lo que pudiera, tal vez así deje de recordar a su hermana con dolor para dar paso a recuerdos más felices. Y quizás con eso logre tener un poco de amor sincero, si es que de verdad la amaba.

Con esos pensamientos en mente se acostó en la cama y se acercó al rubio, abrazándolo por la espalda. Pero no contó con que ésta acción lo despertase.

―Mhn… Kido, que pasa.― quiso saber con voz somnolienta, dándose vuelta para quedar de cara con ella, aunque la cabeza de la chica llegase a la altura de su pecho.

―Nada. Vuelve a dormir.

―¿Eh? Vamos, Tsubomi, el de las mentiras soy yo. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te molesta algo?

―Precisamente es eso lo que me molesta, idiota. Tus mentiras.

Ante esto el chico se despertó completamente.

―¿Qué-?

―Todas las noches es lo mismo: lloras, te retuerces y te lamentas por la muerte de nee-chan y después en el día actúas como como si nada; como si no sintieras dolor. Me enfurece el hecho de que te guardas todo para ti solo, ¿es que acaso no confías en nosotros? Me preocupa porque sé que te está haciendo daño, Shuuya, mucho daño.

Habiendo soltado todo eso de repente, la chica se aferró más al contrario, sin mirarlo.

―Por eso también tengo miedo de que no me ames de verdad… ―dijo en un susurro, sin la intención de que llegara a los oídos de Kano. Aunque lo hizo.

―¿Eh? ¿Pero que dices, Tsubomi? Por supuesto que te amo, de verdad. ―le sonrió con cariño, sin ninguna máscara― ¿Pensabas que la quería más a ella que a ti? Claro, amo a nee-chan, como hermana y modelo a seguir porque ella junto con papá y mamá me enseñaron lo que es el amor de una familia. Sabes que mi madre estaba algo mal de la cabeza así que yo nunca había sentido eso antes. Su muerte fue muy dura, sí, porque significó ver a un verdadero héroe caer en el momento más importante de nuestras vidas, y la extraño, quisiera que vuelva pero sé no va a pasar. No sé que habrás escuchado pero quiero que sepas que seguiré, seguiremos adelante, no importa cuanto cueste, pero vamos a continuar. Piensa en lo orgullosa que podría estar ella de nosotros si ve que somos felices.

La peliverde pensó que Kano era mucho más sincero y simplista estando medio dormido que despierto. Se tomó unos segundos para terminar de entender lo escuchado, y cuando lo hizo se sintió estúpida por haber sido tan paranoica. Sin embargo contestó:

―M-Me alegra escuchar eso, también pienso lo mismo― su voz era apenas oíble por la cantidad de pensamientos y emociones que se amontonaban en su cabeza.

El rubio rió suavemente y bostezó.

Evidentemente estaba cansado, y a ella ya comenzaban a pesarle los párpados después de que el disturbio mental se calmara con las repuestas del chico. Se lo pensó un momento, considerando la hora que era y que no había descansado muy bien en días, lo más inteligente sería dormir. Pero había algo que se lo impedía, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban así de tranquilos, compartiendo tiempo como pareja de ese modo (claro que incluso ya había llegado a niveles más… _elevados_ de relación, pero ese ya era otro tema). Últimamente todo se reducía siempre a lo mismo: él removiéndose inquieto y ella, sin poder dormir, se limitaba a pensar.

Por eso, estar así, abrazados sin hablarse pero disfrutando la compañía del otro era sencillamente gratificante, y esperaba que sucediera más seguido.

Lo sintió acomodarse mejor sin soltarla, dispuesto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y ella lo siguió.

Finalmente se durmieron, y no hubo ningún otro problema, Kano no volvió a removerse entre sueños y Kido no se despertó de nuevo.

Simplemente ahora tenían sus conciencias más tranquilas y los pensamiento en claro.

 **Fin.**

 ** _/_**

 _Ok, ¿qué puedo decir sobre ésta cosa? Am... bueno... puedo decir que ésto es mi primer intento de romance y no sé como salió, ustedes me dicen ¿sigo o no con este tipo de cosas? ¿Y si mejor me vuelvo a mi rinconcito de la tragedia? Okno, está bien, aunque voy a confesar que tengo cierto... ¿miedo? no, preocupación sobre si quedó "Fluffy", no lo creo, en absoluto, considerando en lo que se basa el escrito, pero no-sé-por-qué tengo esa duda :'v_

 _¿Saben?, es gracioso pero lo escribí un día (de entre semana encima) a las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, cuando no podía dormir LoL. Pero si hay algo que me da rabia es que éstos desgraciados_ _ **sí**_ _pudieron dormir, yo no, aún cuando me esforcé por terminar de escribirlo porque ya estaba cansada, y adivinen, ni terminándolo pude dormir._

 _En base con lo que dije anteriormente, el final puede que esté un forzado y aunque lo modifiqué un poco no estoy realmente segura de como quedó. Y si lo está, sepan disculparme, enserio._

 _Ok, creo es eso es todo. :3 ¡Nos vemos!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
